L'Enfer dans le coeur
by Kitsu-Neko-Vampire
Summary: Le désespoir de perdre un être cher, qui ronge le coeur et le corps...qui fait naître l'Enfer... Sylphide x Pharaon/Rhadamanthys x Aiolia FINIE


**Miaou du jour, miaou du soir les gens !**

**Me voila de retour avec un OS très court (gomen ^^') sur la série Saint Seiya. J'adore les Spectres alors voici une petite fic sur trois d'entre eux ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>J'entendis un grognement près de moi, et cela me fit ouvrir les yeux. Trois paires d'yeux me dévisageaient tandis qu'un glapissement de tristesse venait à mes oreilles. Je me levai. Je n'avais même pas fait attention que je m'étais endormi ici. J'étais venu dans ce lieu car c'était bien le dernier où les autres allaient venir me voir, vu qu'ils m'avaient interdits d'y mettre les pieds et qu'ils savaient que j'obéissais toujours. Sauf cette fois. C'était l'endroit où je me sentais le mieux. Je n'avais pas besoin de leur aide. Je n'en voulais pas. Je voulais rester seul avec ma peine. Le monstre à mes côtés se coucha doucement, ses deux pattes avant m'entourant comme un mur protecteur.<p>

"- Merci Cerbère, tu es gentil. Mais toute l'affection que tu me porte ne le remplacera pas. Tout cela ne me guérira pas."

Il gémit à mes paroles, frottant une de ses grosses truffes contre mon bras. Il avait l'air tellement triste, au moins autant que moi. C'est donc vrai lorsque l'on dit que les animaux ressentent nos émotions lorsqu'ils sont proches de nous. Des larmes commencèrent de nouveau à couler sur mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter. Non...stop...STOP !

**Flasback **

_"-Pharaon, allez viens !_

_- Non ! Tu me gonfle là !"_

_Le Spectre du Basilic soupira et afficha un visage vexé. Il s'assit près de moi sur les marches menant au palais des Enfers, me fixant sans relâche jusqu'à ce que je me tourne vers lui, agacé. _

_"- Quoi à la fin ?_

_- Moi rien, mais toi par contre c'est pas dis._

_- Je n'ai rien, ne t'inquiète pas. _

_- Que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Pharaon, tu es mon meilleur ami, alors comment ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi ?"_

_C'était bien cela le problème, notre amitié trop grande à mon goût. Je rêvais de plus, sans vraiment espérer ni faire le premier pas. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes afin de retenir mes larmes. Je ne ferais jamais rien pour changer notre situation, je ne voulais pas détruire ce qui nous unissait. Je ne voulais pas perdre la seule chose qui me guérissait de la douce folie qui menaçait de me submerger. Pour ne rien laisser paraître, je me levai._

_"- Allez viens, on va à la fête forraine si tu veux._

_- OUAIS !"_

**Fin du flashback**

Je m'écroulai par terre, tremblant, la gorge nouée par des milliers de sanglots. Je voudrais mourir, partir loin, très loin, au-delas de la souffrance et de la douleur, au-delas des ennuis, des soucis, là où tout est blanc, où rien ne viendrait troubler ma quiétude. Je voudrais le retrouver, être de nouveau dans ses bras pour ne plus sentir le chagrin en moi. Je ne n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je vivais. Moi qui pensais que je vivais déjà en Enfer, je n'en étais plus si sûr. En réalité, chacun a l'Enfer en lui, il faut juste apprendre à le contrôler. Le mien venait de se réveiller, et je ne voulais pas le contrôler. Je voulais le laisser prndre possession de mon corps, me perdre dans une douce folie jusqu'au sommeil éternel. Je sentis une douce main se poser sur mon épaule. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour voir qui était dans mon dos, mais je le fis quand même pour me jeter dans ses bras, nous faisant tomber sur les dalles dures, serrant mes poings sur le torse de l'homme, malmenant sa chemise noire. Une douce caresse dans mes cheveux acheva mes barrières et j'éclatai en sanglot pour la première fois depuis une semaine.

"- Pleure, murmura l'homme. Pleure mon ami, tu verras comme ça libère."

Je laissai couler toute ma tristesse, toute ma rage envers moi-même. Je laissai tout tomber, tout ce que j'avais tenté de cacher en moi pour paraitre fort. Alors que tout le monde pleurait autour de moi, je me l'avait interdit, pour être avec eux et les réconforter. Mais maintenant, je ne tenais plus. J'avais besoin de me libérer. Une main caressant mon dos, l'autre plongeait dans ma chevelure, tout cela me rappelait tellement mon amour perdu.

"- Je sais que ça fait mal, et je m'inquiétais pour toi.

- Pour...pourquoi ? Demandai-je entre deux sanglots.

- Tu étais le plus proche de lui, et ne aps te voir pleurer cette semaine m'a fait comprendre que tu souhaitais rester fort."

La main dans ma chevelure descendit vers mon menton pour me forcer à lever le visage, plongeant mon regard noué de larmes dans celui, plus triste que jamais, de l'homme.

"- Perdre son amour c'est très dur, je le sais mieux que quiconque. Et j'ai agis comme toi au début, je voulais être celui sur les qui les autres pouvaient se reposer. J'ai passé deux semaines dans le temple du Sagittaire à rester avec Aioros, surveillant qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise. Durant des heures, j'ai écouté pleurer Dokho et Aphrodite. Je ne ressentais rien, j'avais tout enfoui en moi, mais c'est mauvais de faire ça, ça détruit de l'intérieur. Et il m'a fallut attendre un mois pour me libérer de ma tristesse.

- Comment cela s'est-il passé ?"

**Flashback**

_Alors que le Juge venait de finir sa séance d'entraînement matinale, il regarda le ciel encore sombre. Le soleil allait se lever dans à peine une heure. Il aimait être au Sanctuaire et s'occuper des autres. Ça lui faisait oublier son chagrin personnel. Alors qu'il allait partir, il sentit une présence terrifiante dans son dos. A peine ce fût-il retouner qu'il violent coup de poing l'envoya valser au bout des arènes. Il se releva, massant douloureusement sa mâchoire alors qu'un filet de sang coulait de sa lèvre fendue. _

_"- Loki, marmonna-t-il sombrement. Tu m'excuse, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser à la bagarre ce matin."_

_Alors qu'il tournait le dos à l'homme pour partir, il eu tout juste le temps d'esquiver une attaque plutôt violente qui détruisit une partie des gradins. _

_"- T'es malade ou quoi !_

_- Voyez qui parle ! Hurla-t-il._

_- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Demanda le Juge, complètement interloqué par cette attitude en se relevant une nouvelle fois._

_- LOKI !"_

_Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête pour voir arriver, essoufflés, Aphrodite et Kanon. Le Chevalier des poissons se précipita vers le Spectre tandis que le dragon des mers rejoignait le double de son frère. _

_"- Rhadamanthys, est-ce que tout va bien ?_

_- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit ce dernier en stoppant la main du poisson qui voulait essuyer le filet de sang._

_- Loki es-tu devenu totalement fou ? S'exclama Aphrodite d'un ton furieux. _

_- Pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi et pas contre lui ?_

_- Parce que lui n'a pas essayé de te déboiter la mâchoire !_

_- Mais..._

_- Ça suffit maintenant !" le coupa Kanon. _

_Il était rare de le voir s'énerver de la sorte, d'ordinaire il était un de ceux qui restaient le plus calmes dans une situation comme celle-ci. Il se tourna vers le Juge pour prendre calmement la parole. _

_"- S'il ne l'avait pas fais, je ne me serais pas privé de t'en donner un Rhada, crois moi. _

_- Kanon !_

_- Aphro, il a le crâne tellement dur qu'il faut taper dessus pour faire rentrer quelque chose !_

_- De quoi parlez-vous tous ?" Demanda le Juge._

_Kanon fut obligé de retenir Loki pour ne pas qu'il se jette sur lui de rage tandis qu'Aphrodite soupirait. Étant le plus doux, ce fut lui qui prit la parole. _

_"- Nous sommes inquiets pour toi._

_- Pourquoi ça ?_

_- Je vais le tuer !_

_- Loki calme toi ! Rhadamanthys, s'il te plait, regarde toi, tu n'es plus l'homme que nous avons connu et que nous aimons. Tes yeux sont vides, tu fais semblant d'être fort mais je sais qu'en toi se battent haine et chagrin. Laisse les sortir. _

_- Mais de quoi parles-tu enfin ?_

_- AIOLIA !"_

_Loki avait hurlé ce prénom dans l'espoir de faire réagir le Juge, et ce fut le cas. Il trembla, et des milliers de souvenirs envahirent sa mémoire. Son amant, son amour, son meilleur ami, la personne la plus importante de sa vie était...morte..._

_"- NOOOOOON !"_

**Fin du Flashback**

J'avais écouté le récit avec intérêt et j'avais senti la main dans mon dos se serrer. Les yeux du Juge ruisselaient de larmes.

"- Et après ? Demandai-je.

- J'ai pleuré dans les bras d'Aphrodite et Saga. J'ai pleuré durant des jours entiers la mort de l'Amour de ma vie. Sans lui, je ne vis plus. Ils m'ont même stoppé à temps, juste avant que je ne me tranche les veines.

- À ce point ?

- Aiolia était toute ma vie. Lorsque Shion m'a averti qu'il avait eu un accident de voiture, j'ai cru que mon coeur allait s'arrêter. Durant les trois mois de son coma, je n'ai pas quitté l'hôpital, j'étais sans cesse à son chevet. Aprhodite et Dokho se sont relayés tous les jours pour me forcer à manger, parfois c'est Saga et Shion qui venaient. Aioros venait tous les jours, mais il repartait le soir. Nous restions tous les deux sans parler, juste à le regarder, chacun lui tenant une main. Puis une nuit..."

**Flashback**

_Le Juge n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil malgré sa fatigue. Chaque jour il priait Hades de ne pas lui prendre son amant. Mais il savait que ça ne dépendait pas de son Dieu, chaque personne meurt lorsque vient son heure. Il avait passé la soirée, après le départ d'Aioros, avec Dame Perséphone qui était venue lui rendre visite. Elle lui avait rapporté que tout le monde s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui aux Enfers, et accessoirement que Hades avait fais enfermé Minos et Eaque pendant deux jours dans leur demeure pour éviter qu'ils viennent tout ravager à l'hôpital jusqu'à le trouver. Cela avait fait rire le Juge, mais lors du départ de la divinité, il avait lu dans son regard de la tristesse. Et ça par contre, ça lui avait filé des frissons. Depuis, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Alors qu'il piquait du nez, il sentit la main du Chevalier serrer légèrement la sienne. Il sursauta et s'aperçut qu'Aiolia avait ouvert les yeux. Des larmes de soulagement roulèrent sur ses joues. _

_"- Bonjour mon amour, bienvenu dans notre monde, lui dit-il avec un sourire en lui caressant la joue. _

_- Je...suis...désolé..., murmura difficilement le Lion._

_- Pourquoi donc ?"_

_Il ne reçut aucune réponse et commença à paniquer. _

_"- Aiolia ? Aiolia ! AIOLIA !"_

_Mais il était trop tard. Ses yeux était vides de toute expression, ses doigts ne serraient plus les siens. Le bruit de la machine près du lit interpela les infirmiers qui tentèrent de réanimer le jeune homme sans succès. Alors, le monde de Rhadamanthys, Spectre de la Wyvern et Juge des Enfers, s'écroula devant ses yeux. Il ne percevait plus l'agitation autour de lui. Il ne percevait même pas Aphrodite et Saga qui étaient arrivés quelques minutes après qu'on les ai prévenu, de même qu'Aioros. Il ne fit pas attention lorsque le Chevaliers des Poissons lui prit doucement la main pour le faire sortir de la chambre. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il était vide de toute émotion..._

**Fin du flashback**

Mon coeur se serra en entendant comme le Chevalier du Lion était mort. Il avait été un homme très respecté aux Enfers, il s'entendait avec tout le monde, et son décès les avait tous chamboulé. Mais personne n'avait su exactement comment il avait décédé. Maintenant que je le savait, je me sentais encore plus triste pour le Juge. Il avait vu mourir son amant sous ses yeux, il lui avait même parlé. Dans une futile tentative pour consoler le Spectre, je me pelotonnai avec douceur dans ses bras. Il passa les siens autour de moi et me serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, pleurant dans le creux de mon cou. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix brisée par les pleures.

"- Je...j'ai tellement enfermé mes émotions ce jour-là que...que je n'ai même pas pleuré le jour de son enterrement. Tout comme toi. Et je l'ai regretté. Je suis venu lui demander pardon juste après l'incartade avec Loki. J'ai pleuré toute la journée sur sa tombe, jusqu'à ce que la nuit ne m'emporte dans un profond sommeil."

Il me fit reculer et croisa son regard douloureux dans le mien.

"- Je suis sûr que tu ressens la même chose que moi. Libère toi, tu as le droit de pleurer un amour mort. C'est humain.

- Le Rhadamanthys d'avant n'aurait pas dis ça.

- Mais il n'existe plus. Aiolia m'a rendu mon humanité, et pour cela je lui serais éternellement reconnaisant."

Je comprenais. Oui, nous étions humain, il avait raison. Je me levai d'un mouvement sec pour courir, courir loin, là où j'allais le retrouver. Là ou avant, Eurydice se trouvait. Dans ce champ de fleur au milieu duquel une tombe blanche trônait. Dès que je la vis, je ne pis me retenir et m'écroulai devant, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je savais que j'allais devoir apprendre à vivre dans lui. Mais je n'en avais pas la force. J'allais devoir demander de l'aide. Mais ce n'était pas une honte. C'était humain.

Oui. Pharaon était humain, et il pleurait la mort de Sylphide...

* * *

><p>Voila ^^<p>

J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu ^^

Bisous à tous et à bientôt !

**Lou et Minos**


End file.
